


Pas tant une défaite

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [191]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko discutait avec Thomas après la finale de la Pokal 2017.





	Pas tant une défaite

Pas tant une défaite

  
Niko était déçu, mais il savait qu'un résultat comme celui-ci prendrait place à la fin de ce match. Dortmund venait de gagner la Pokal. Au moins, il avait toujours Robert et Ante à ses côtés pour le réconforter. En allant dans les vestiaires pour faire le briefing avec l'équipe, Niko croisa le regard de Thomas Tuchel. Peut-être qu'il nia le léger arrêt de son cœur pendant ce moment. Dans les vestiaires, Ante et les autres semblaient réussir à garder le sourire malgré la défaite, Lukas réchauffait l'ambiance à sa manière. Rob lui murmura que la prochaine fois serait la bonne, Niko esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en répondant de la même manière qu'il ferait de son mieux. En allant à la conférence de presse post-match, Thomas l'attrapa par le bras pour continuer les quelques mètres à faire pour arriver, Niko n'était pas totalement surpris, les autres entraîneurs aimaient bien lui parler après les matches, il devait avoir une bonne tête.

  
''C'était un bon match, Niko.'' Thomas passa son bras autour de ses épaules

''Dortmund mérite cette coupe, bravo Thomas.'' Niko ne se sentait pas prêt pour dialoguer de ce match juste après cette défaite

''Honnêtement, même si c'est bien de gagner quelque chose avec Dortmund, je suis heureux pour Francfort d'avoir pu montrer tout ce dont ils étaient capables.''

''Merci...'' Niko ne savait pas trop quoi dire, cette discussion était plutôt gênante pour lui, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine entre la déception et le malaise qu'il ressentait, quelque part il avait du mal à admettre qu'il appréciait Thomas et son bras autour de ses épaules

''Tu sais Niko, je suis aussi heureux pour toi que tu puisses prouver au monde entier que tu es un bon gars, j'ai confiance en toi pour remonter Francfort jusqu'au sommet.'' Thomas se tourna vers lui en souriant, Niko sentit malgré lui un rougissement apparaître sur ses joues

''Je vais faire de mon mieux Thomas, et peut-être que je, enfin, que l'équipe gagnera la Pokal l'année prochaine.''

''Niko, si tu dois la gagner, ce sera aussi pour toi, pas que pour l'équipe.'' Thomas posa ses mains sur ses joues en continuant de sourire, Niko ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de rougir comme un enfant, quelque part la défaite n'était pas si déprimante s'il pouvait voir Thomas sourire.

  
Fin


End file.
